Call of Drama
by Sasquatchanakwa
Summary: See contestants (and non-contestants) of the Total Drama Universe war like you've NEVER seen on camera before. Rated T for sexual jokes on occasion and language.


_**AN;**_ **Hey! This series is gonna be based on all of the wars between the contestants (and non contestants!) of the TD Universe we don't see on camera. The first one will be a Blog War. And NOT the one between Heather and Gwen. Warning, some of these will not make sense AT ALL.**

Sierra logged onto her Coderra blog, ready for her final posts of the night of her 60 posts a day schedule before going to bed at 3:34 am sharp, as she'd see a user basically attacking her rudely in her own inbox. She was shocked as she read what she thought was basically asking for a flame war. They wrote:

 _'Dear pUrPlE-cOdErRa-34,_

 _I am SICK of your STUPID little blog. Gwen x Cody is the one true Cody ship! How could you possibly pair Cody with Sierra?! Plus, I can't believe you're pretending to be Sierra. I mean like, Sierra has SOME of a grasp on reality. Plus, Cody WANTS to be with Gwen. At least there's SOME chemistry there. Plus, they have a LOT more chemistry. I mean, I don't understand half of what you say. Your blog is just nonsensical gibberish! How is it possible that you could be Sierra? She's been blogging for YEARS. Surely she knows what she's talking about. I've tried SO hard to be respectful to you, I've even reblogged some of your more okay posts, but I'm sick of your little fan-blog. Just, stay off of tumblr._

 _Love,_

 _anonymous-gWoDy-69-dramabrothers'_

Sierra's eyes were filled with rage. She got her fingers at the ready, pressing the caps lock button. She grabbed her starbucks cup, with her pumpkin spice latte inside ready for her to basic white girl out.

' _DEAR STUPID NASTI JERK FAYC!11!_

 _HOW DARE U SAYE THT GWODY IS THE 1 TRU SHIP LIEK OMG CANT EVEN RN UR SAYING THT UR SHIP IS BETTER THAN MY SHIP LMAO WUD U KINDLY 1V1 ME IN A CHATROOM LOL ILL SHREK U HONESTLY DONE. LYK LITERALLY ALMOST SPILLED MY PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE ALL OVER MY LAPTOP M8 IDEC U DONT EVEN INTERNET?!111?!1/!?1/1/954738390/? I HAVE S0 MUCH SWAG AN PEASANT LMAO FITE ME WITH UR 2 FOLLOWERS VS MY 5002!11 PLUS I CAN PR00V I AM RL SIERRA JUST ADD ME ON SKYP RN B WORD ILL SLAP U M8 GET REKT I BET UR LIKE 50 LOL_

 _love, your dearest friend, Sierra. 3 My skype is PurpleChick121.'_

Sierra would press enter, smirking at her handiwork. She felt so accomplished, like she'd just made a masterpiece. She'd then see a little one pop up next to her inbox seeing a very calm message back.

 _'I'd prefer if you skyped me. My username is CEJAkingz._

 _go die in a hole? thanks.'_

Sierra went straight onto skype and angrily typed in the username, furiously clicking the add button. She'd wait for them to respond to her request. She had it all figured out. She'd start off by saying a polite hello without camera. She'd wait for them to ask to put on cam, then she'd respond sassily. "You first. Why should you see a celebrity and a celebrity not see you?" And she'd take it from there.

She was at this point now Skype friends with this person. She'd click on them and click Audio Call. She'd here the skype call waiting ding. She'd slightly dance to the music of it. (Don't pretend you don't either.) Then she'd hear the connected sound and start confident.

"Hello." Sierra waited for a response, freaking out inside.

"Hey." She'd hear a slightly familiar voice, listening to it.

She'd ponder what to say next, she didn't really plan this.

"So, how's your awful blog going?" Sierra would say on an impulse.

"Just put on cam so I can expose you already." The male voice would sigh.

"You first. Celebr-" Sierra would choke on her words. "Just, um... You first!"

The male would sigh, turning on cam. And Sierra's face instantly was shocked.

"CODY?!" She'd exclaim here.

"Well who _else_ ships Gwody?" He'd sigh. "The fandom's dead, random thing. Now, camera."

Sierra would turn her camera on, narrowing her eyes. Cody would be just as shocked.

"Well... What you're doing is _creepy!_ " Cody would stammer, looking at his screen.

"It's to show my LOVE for you!" She shouted, looking down and sighing. "Whatever. Fine. I can change my url. To c-o-d-y-s-u-x-2-1!"

"Wait Sier-!" He'd be cut off by her hanging up.

Sierra was already on changing her URL. She deleted all her old posts which took way too long and changed her background to Cody with devil horns and a moustache. She posted a photo of Cody she took of him in which he was naked. This was back when she liked him. She captioned it: "#TheLeakening". This quickly became an overnight photo.

Cody knew he had to do something. He took to Twitter and his blog to explain.

"Sierra and I had a fight. She keeps posting photos to make us look like we're in a relationship. She took nude pictures of me back when, this happened ONCE and ONCE only, we were at an afterparty and were both just at the legal age. We had some drinks, and mistakes were made."

Sierra took to Twitter to say one thing here.

"Looks like karma comes after drama."

Cody knew he had to do something. He called his agent, lawyer and PR Team. He told them ALL about the situation. His agent got him some secuirty, his lawyer had a restraining order placed against Sierra, and his PR team launched an ad campaign called '#StopStalking' in which it spread awareness that situations could happen, but really it was to make Sierra look like a bad person.

* * *

 ** _10 months later..._**

The order has now been lifted. Sierra has publicly apologised and made up with Cody. They now meet up every week to ship the other contestants. Hey, this fandom can get addicting. I can understand it. They frequently have online shipping banter and skype calls where they talk about making a dual video blogging channel on YouTube to talk about their obsessions with the internet.

* * *

 ** _AN;_** Sorry for the short, boring nature of this fic, I just wanted to test how it'd work. Make sure to review and leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
